Batang Genius
Batang Genius, whose known shorted as BG, was a first Philippine locally-produced 3D live-action family adventure-drama action television series directed by Erick M. Reyes broadcast on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC. The adventure series premiered on June 2, 2014 top-billed by the twins of tween stars Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi together with Jake Cuenca and Nicole Andersson. Overview In the grand IBC fantasy drama tradition which is known as Kapinoy Fantaserye, proudly present another milestone in Philippine primetime television by bringing you the newest adventure-drama series in the league of My Batang Momay, Carita de Angel and Janella in Wonderland. It will be the children's adventure series target the younger audiences for babies, kids, teens and the whole family. For babies, children and parents, Batang Genius combined the perfect mix of adventure, family-oriented, action, fantasy, slice of life and comedy, top-billed by two of the most promising twins of tween stars Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi, as the next superstars in the mold of established love-teams Mario Maurer and Erich Gonzales, Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador and Jerome Ponce, and Raymart Santiago, Claudine Barretto and Diether Ocampo. Plot The year-old twins of Mavy de Guzman (Mavy Legaspi) and Isabelle de Guzman (Cassy Legaspi), the youngest agency of those kids learned against each other in a trivial for the chance to win a scholarship advance. Mavy and Isabelle who were becoming to the next level for the child that helps kids to understand through the use of cartoon characters. Organization of agent Jessica de Guzman (Nicole Andersson), is leading a team of agents attempting to capture a criminal named Syndrom (Joross Gamboa), who purchases a mini-disk stolen from OSS. The two siblings said they enjoy spending time with their parents when they have free time. Jessica meets her spy-hunting TV host husband, Wilbur de Guzman (Jake Cuenca), who thinks she is a decorator. Before Jessica can return home, Syndrom's henchmen break into their house, and Mavy and Isabelle are directed to take refuge in a secret Panic Room built into their home, where they view a video of Jessica informing the children of her secret career. The incredulous twins are further shocked when their dog, Argonaut (Lou Veloso), begins to speak, revealing himself to be an intelligent robot. The twins escape the henchman and go to OSS headquarters, where Marissa's niece and their step-cousin, Angel Montes (Cara Eriguel), gives the twins a tour of Spy Kids Division, and the weapons its juvenile agents once used. Angel lets the twins each pick out one deactivated gadget as a souvenir. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Mavy Legaspi as Mavy de Guzman * Cassy Legaspi as Isabelle de Guzman * Jake Cuenca as Wilbur de Guzman - Guzman's dadand spy-hunting TV host * Nicole Andersson as Jessica de Guzman - Guzman's sister of agent * Lou Veloso as Agronut (voice) - The puppy dog. 'Supporting Cast' * Raymond Bagatsing as Raymond Tan * Michelle Ann Bonzo as Genius Girl - This girl is super beautiful. * Hiro Mallari as Andrew Medina * Virginia Pozon as Sharlos Lee * Andrés Muhlach as Medyo Mix * Atasha Muhlach as McBeth * Joross Gamboa as Syndrom * Tessie Tomas as Tessie Mana * Matt Edwards as Invisible Men * Maribeth Bichara as Maris Valencia * Cara Eriguel as Angel Montes * Gerald Pesigan as Alexander Boy * Stephanie Henares as Ronnie Bond * Gary Lising as Andrew Isberto * Alicia Alonzo as Alicibeth Sanchez * Jovic Monsod as Jovic Cruz * Harvey Bautista as Nadusha Medyo * Val Sotto as Val Paras * Jericka Martelle as Jerika Aguilar Extended Cast * Bernard Palanca as Sanchez - The Lieutenant of The Hurricanes. Sanchez borrowed money from Batang Genius and has yet to pay them back since he was arrested. When Batang Genius learn he has been released from prison, they bop through Hurricane's Turf to catch him and make an example of him. His crew trys to protect him from Batang Genius but are overrun. Batang Genius catch him on a rooftop, where he falls to his death, being frightened by Mavy's threats. * Eric Fructuoso as Diego - One of the strongest in The Hurricanes. Diego, along with Vargas, fight Batang Genius in an attempt to keep them from Sanchez. * Ronnie Lazaro as Vargas - The powerful man of The Hurricanes along with Diego. Vargas wears a white tanktop, sunglasses, and jeans. He has several tattos on both arms. Vargas, along with Diego, fight Batang Genius in an attempt to keep them from Sanchez. * Joma Labayen as Officer Lander - A police officer as theexperienced cop with an easygoing, sarcastic and joking personality. * Dante Ponce as Officer Lancer - A police officer as a rookie. Guest Cast * Pinoy Learns To Rock as PLTR Development In May 2014, IBC announced that the child-friendly adventure-drama series will be one of Kapinoy Network's first quarter offerings for 2014. In July 20, 2014, twins of Legaspi announced on It's Partytime that the series will be extended until August 1, 2014 because of its big success. Reception 'Ratings' According to data from Kantar Media Philippines, Batang Genius successfully conquered the early primetime viewing habit of TV viewers as it reigned in its timeslot with a pilot national rating of 20.7% beating its rival programs in Mirabella with 19.5 and My Love from the Star which only got 14.0%. It soared high on its 2nd day garnering a 21.8% national rating versus the 19.9% and 14.3% rating of its rival. Batang Genius hit an all-time high national TV rating of 17.5% ratings on June 30, 2014, beating its rival programs such as Mirabella and My BFF with only 21.8% and 11%. It also dominated its time slot on July 7, 2014 with 20.7% versus Pure Love (19.5%) and My BFF (10.7%). Merchandise The Kapinoy Network is adventage of the show's popularly to the partnerhip with Sari-Sari Kapinoy as the merchandise Batang Genius Items, the merchandise that produce a toys, dolls, i-pods, cellphones from Globe, My Phone and Cherry Mobile, t-shirts from Bench, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, ballpen, caps, coin banks, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are also being sold available in the market of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. 'Soundtrack' The Batang Genius: The Original Soundtrack is a music album was released under the music recording company IBC Records on June 3, 2014. The show's original soundtrack, which features the theme song sung by 1:43, was released the series' Grand Fans Day. The album's main single I'll Be the One released along with its official music video directed by Monti Parungao. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling album in the Philippines which also serves as the fantasy series' original sound track. It was released for IBC's adventurserye Batang Genius and is now available in physical and digital formats in various music stores. 'Track listing' # I'll Be the One (Backstreet Boys) (composed by Myrus Ramirez) - 1:43 # Pusong Pag-Ibig (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Anne Bernardo # Super Kids (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - Abra # Good Boy (Blakdyak) (composed by Boy Christopher Ramos) - Blakdyak # It's A Beautiful Life (composed by Marus Davis) - Michelle Ann Bonzo # The Show (composed by Jay Durias) - South Border # Crazy Kids (composed by Marcus Davis) - Janella Salvador with Abra # Kasayaw (Archie D.) (composed by Archie D.) - Khalil Ramos # World of Our Own (Westlife) (composed by Thyro Alfaro) - 1:43 # 'Wag Mo Na Sanang Isipin (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Cayleen Villamor # Super Villans (composed by Jamir Garcia) - Slapshock Other songs used in the series *She Looks So Perfect (composed by Giu Comia) - Pinoy Learns To Rock *Sleeping Child (MLTR) (composed by Johan Laurens) - Pinoy Learns To Rock References See also * IBC-13 launches Batang Geniuus * Mark Reyes joins IBC-13 * IBC Shows are Making Waves in United States, South Korea and Southeast Asia * IBC vows to create more talents: We know what the audience wants * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC External links * Official Site * Batang Genius on Facebook * Batang Genius on Twitter Category:Philippine television stubs Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine children's television series Category:Philippine television series Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2014 Philippine television series endings Category:Telenovelas Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Television series by IBC Entertainment TV Category:Fantasy television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Fantasy-drama television series